A Withering Rose- RWBY(Ruby x Weiss)
by BestYuriShips
Summary: Ruby had feelings for Weiss for a long time, she finally had the will to say the she loved her. This one night is where it all began. How would Weiss answer? How would Ruby take the news?


A Withering Rose

**This is my first fanfic so take it easy on the reviews (it would be appreciated if you do leave a review) and if you want me to continue the story just say so (maybe the minor characters would have a major role) but before you read the story, read this first...**

**I do not own anything in the story except from the actual storyline, any characters, places etc. are owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. Also, anything in this story that may depict real people, places etc. is unintentional. So any resemblance is purely out of coincidence**

Ruby's POV

On an afternoon after classes Weiss and I went to our dorm room. Yang got in trouble, as always, in class so she had to stay behind and Blake wanted to stay with her since she was going to let Yang be all alone.

"Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"Are doing ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well you aren't acting normal recently"

Recently I haven't been feeling normal lately. I used to be a cheerful, over-excited girl but then everything changed since I realised that... I love Weiss. This happened around two months ago but I never had the chance to talk alone with Weiss. I don't know how she'll take it. I mean, what if she gets angry or disgusted? What would everyone do if they find out I'm a lesbian? I won't be able to handle that. I'm just lucky that Weiss hasn't realised that I loved her, I was really surprised when I realised it.

"What do you mean Weiss? I'm acting normal, if I am acting"

"No you're not normal, you've been acting weird. You always make me chocolates every Saturday and every single morning when I wake up you'd always say "good morning Weiss", that isn't normal. Ruby what's going on?"

"I suppose I shouldn't put off any longer"

"Put what off?"

"Weiss, can you explain let me explain myself for a second? And then you can say or do anything you like after this"

"Sure..."

I can do it, no point leaving Weiss hanging. Weiss I'm sorry but...

"Weiss, you're a beautiful, smart and funny. Compared to you I'm just trash, you have everything. A rich and happy family, good grades and guys are madly in love with you..."

Including girls, like me apparently

"...and I'm not sure how to tell you this and how you would react"

"Ruby, where are you getting at?"

I have to say it, I've gotten this far. I'd rather have her say no and take the pain now rather than seeing her with someone else and feel regret later. Life's all about experiences Ruby, you can do it.

"Weiss... I'm in love with you. I actually surprised myself when I felt this way about you. I want to always be with you, I realised that you were the only one who can ever make my life complete. So please... will you go out with me?"

"What? Ruby?"

Oh no why does Weiss look horrified? Weiss, why? Why does it hurt so much? You and I, we were supposed to be happy together

"Ruby... I don't know how to tell you this but I'm sorry. I don't love you in the same way. There's always going to be someone else out there who's better for you, who'll love you with all their heart"

"There is no one but you Weiss, please. It wasn't supposed to be this way"

It's too late Weiss already gave her answer. Then I just stormed out the room and began running out of school. I don't know where I was going, but I wanted to go somewhere I can forget about Weiss.

"I'm sorry Yang but you won't meet your little sister again, I hope you'll be a huntress just like mom was. I'm sorry for being such a bad little sister for the past couple of years, I'm sure you feel disappointed for having a failure and a quitter for a sister"

I don't even know why I was saying goodbye, it's not like they'd hear me. I got nowhere to go or to run; in the end I have no-one. In the end...

Weiss' POV

After Ruby stormed out the room, I don't know what I was feeling. My heart hurts but at the same time it feels warm. I just shook it off and tried to find Ruby. No matter where I look she's nowhere to be found. After so many tries, I still wanted to continue but I couldn't find her but there's something telling me to keep on looking.

"Weiss? Are you still going to look for Ruby?"

"Yes Yang, and be quiet Blake's sleeping"

"Why? She'll come back in the morning just trust me"

"I have a feeling she won't be coming back in a long time if not, ever"

"Don't talk like that, I know my little sister better than anyone"

"You don't know your sister better than you think"

"What...? What does that mean Weiss?"

With that I snuck out of school and looked so hard for Ruby, why am I trying so hard? With Ruby gone I could become team leader, however something doesn't feel right without Ruby. Blake and Yang seems to be fine with it, so is team JNPR. I looked around in the town and decided to go on the rooftops to get a better view

"Ruby... where are you?"

You must be so alone right now. Ruby... Ruby... Ruby... Isn't that Ruby!? Ruby... I finally found you

End of POV

Ruby didn't return home when she left beacon, Ruby knew she couldn't rely on anyone anymore. Ruby is standing on a rooftop on her old house, looking at the moon. There were tears beneath her eyes but her eyes looked lifeless, like she was in a state of trance. Weiss wanted to go to Ruby and tell her that she missed her and they'll go back to beacon together, it was Weiss' perfect ending.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I'm really sorry. No matter what I do, I just can't stop thinking about you..." Ruby said to herself thinking that maybe her words would reach Weiss' heart.

"Oh, Ruby... I can't stop thinking about you too" Weiss thought to herself

"...So I'm going to make sure I don't think about you anymore" Ruby was now sounding serious

"What do you mean Ruby?" Weiss is now concerned at what Ruby meant

Ruby grabbed a steel knife out of her boots-which was only there as a secondary weapon if crescent rose wasn't available- and she looked at the knife and felt sad. She realised she was all alone and that no-one even bothered to look for her. She was something no-one cared about

"Goodbye Weiss, you'll always have a place in my heart..."

With that, Ruby stabbed herself in the chest. Seeing what just had happened, Weiss ran over to Ruby looking worried, shocked and sadness. Weiss tried to stop the bleeding using her ice dust but it wasn't working the wound was too deep

"Ruby, Ruby, hang in there... please" Weiss said with a teary voice

"...Weiss? What are you doing here...? Don't you have school tomorrow?" Ruby said in a weak voice

"Ruby, please don't talk... save your energy, you're going to make it"

"...I'm not going to make it; no-one's coming"

Weiss was surprised at how fast Ruby gave up, it seemed that Ruby was fighting her feelings alone a long time ago.

" Weiss? I'm getting really sleepy"

"Ruby, Ruby promise me you'll make it through this"

"I can't make that promise, goodnight Weiss" Ruby said with a smile

Ruby was happy that she could die in the arms of the one who she loved

...

Next morning, Ruby was taken to the hospital at night. Apparently Ozpin saw ice dust being used so he called the police and paramedics. Luckily, Ruby didn't hit any of her vital spots, however she hasn't woken up for hours

"Miss Schnee?"

"Yes?"

"You have been here for a very long time and you are a student at beacon, you can go to school and make sure we'll take care of Miss Rose"

"No, I can't do that. I'm sorry"

"Miss Schnee, Miss Rose is just your team leader. Why are you so persistent staying with her?"

"Because... because I'm her girlfriend"

"I'm very sorry Miss Schnee, I didn't know..."

"It's ok, can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure, just call me if something happens"

The nurse went out of the hospital room and left Weiss and Ruby. Weiss was very happy that she knows what the uneasiness she was feeling for the past couple of days

"...We're going out now Ruby, I'm so happy. I'll be waiting for you right here until you wake up. We'll go on so many fun dates, there's going to be a new theme park soon and I want to take you there. I love you Ruby"

Weiss caressed Ruby's hair and cheeks, she wondered why it took Ruby to almost die for her to realise her feelings. She just laid her head onto Ruby's lap; she knows a sorry couldn't fix this

"...I love you too Weiss..."

"Ruby!?"

The nurse came back right in as soon as she heard Weiss' shout

"Miss Schnee what happened?... Miss Rose, you're awake. It's a miracle"

"Ruby, you're going to be just fine"

"Miss Schnee, I need you to leave Ruby for now, just until we are done with tests and until she is dismissed, which would be very soon. I can assure you that Miss Rose would be in your dorm room before you finish your lessons"

Weiss left feeling very glad and relieved and she made her way to beacon

After the final bell rang, Weiss hurried to her dorm room to see if Ruby was there. She saw team JNPR and Velvet and they asked her what was the hurry but Weiss just said that she was in a rush and no time to explain. When she finally got to the dorm room, she lost all her momentum from running and stopped at the door; she felt very nervous opening the door. She was worried that Ruby might not be there and she left her all alone in the hospital. Eventually she opened the door and she was greeted softly

"Welcome back Weiss"

"h-h-hey Ruby, how are you feeling?"

"Well getting better..."

"...Ruby?" Weiss moving nearer to Ruby

"...Promise me you won't do something like that again"

"For you Weiss, I promise"

"Can I kiss you...?"

"You don't need t-"

Without hesitation Weiss pulled Ruby in for a long, deep kiss. Weiss wanted this moment to last; it seemed like a happy ending she read in her fairytales. She didn't believe a story like that, but now she felt so happy. She couldn't ask for anything more than the cheerful, hyperactive little girl

"Ruby? Do you know that time when you confessed to me?"

"Yeah, I remember it well"

"I didn't mean to reject you, it's just that you caught me off guard and I never been in love with a girl before and I was worried what people might think and what would happen to our team with us be-"

Ruby pulled Weiss in for another kiss and continued to kiss her every time she tried to speak

"Weiss don't say anything"

"I love you Ruby" Weiss said while putting her head on Ruby's chest

"I love you too Weiss" Ruby said while smiling


End file.
